Applicant is well aware that various dog collars including choke collars are present in the prior patent and commercial art. Simple belt type collars are not applicable to this invention as they apply no choking or control pressure. In his search of the prior art applicant has found Elsinger U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,533; and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 770,070 that appear to be at least applicable to the concept of a choker-belt collar.
The Patent to Elsinger includes a wide belt portion which provides only one adjustable feature for such belt portion and in use, with the manner in which the Elsinger device is constructed, this adjustment portion will be at the frontal neck portion of the dog and may cut into the dog's neck. The Elsinger Patent also discloses a complex chain connector to connect the belt ends with the chain connector portions crossing each other which would not necessarily allow a free and unimpeded choking or tightening effect.
The Patent to Johnson is a belt unit consisting of two belts in which the frontal belt portion includes only one adjustment feature while the back belt section contains no adjustment features and comprises another belt.
It is an object of the applicant's invention to provide a dog collar which includes a frontal belt portion having means for adjusting the length of such belt portion and providing attachment elements at the ends of the belt such that a connector member may be provided therethrough which connector member is continuous and receives a leash and will upon application of leash pressure tighten the belt around the neck of a dog.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a dog collar including a frontal belt portion having a pair of slide keepers for engaging the respective ends of the belt for moving the same along the belt for sizing of the belt with attachment means being provided at a formed loop at the ends of the belt portion for receipt of an adjustable connector element therein with the leash being attachable to the connector element with the unit, upon application of leash pressure tightening about the neck of the dog.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a dog collar having a relatively wide belt portion with loops formed at the respective ends thereof and attachment elements being received through said attachment means and a leash receiving element joining the ends of the connector element.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a dog collar having a belt portion of a predetermined width with attachment means being arranged within loops formed at the ends of the belt to receive a continuous connector therein with means for adjusting the length of the connector and wherein the connector is formed of chain material.
It is still a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a dog collar including a first, relatively wide belt portion with slide keepers to receive the ends of the belt and shiftable along the length of the belt to predetermine a first collar size with attachment means received at the formed loop ends of the belt and a continuous connector receivable through the attachment means with the continuous connector being formed of a fabric or plastic material and having a leash receiving member to attach to the respective ends of the connector member to form the continuous element and a leash being receivable and attachable thereto.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's collar will more particularly appear from a consideration of the accompanying disclosure made in association of the drawings.